


Shattering Bullets

by TeamAR_M4A1



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAR_M4A1/pseuds/TeamAR_M4A1
Summary: In 2035 A.D. much of the world lives using advanced technology but with technology, there comes a price to pay…





	Shattering Bullets

“ _This world is filled with things that fascinating and frightening for many people. However, people like me are used to things like this and we know how to overcome them. Unfortunately, there are some that are tainted with malice and greed at the suffering of others. I’m one of those people that suffer much from their greed and malice. Tainted and soiled in blood of many that try to take my life and others that tragically lost them because of my actions. It hurts so bad that I don’t want to remember the horrible past of mine but… something compels me to be better… stronger… I can hear that… song she sings to me. A song that makes my heart warm and beat fast. It’s what drives me to change everything for the person I love. To fight for her._ ” 

* * *

In the dark scary streets of the city, Mari runs for her life as some dark tall shadowy figure is creeping and chasing her with some freakish metal mask and a dark suit that seeks to murder her for some unexplained reason.

“Why does it want me? What did I do to deserve this?” She tells herself as she runs as fast as she can. But she’s having a hard time breathing much since she is pregnant with her child and it’s about that time for her baby to come. She works at the city’s general hospital as a part-time nurse while she works on her medical degree at a university college. Her life hasn’t always been perfect ever since the day Kanan left her but she has tried to make the best of it. She’s been working tirelessly at her job but she failed to ask someone for a ride home. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the best night for her to walk home alone. The streets haven’t been safe ever since some strange and bizarre murders have been happening around in the outskirts of the city. No one understands what is happening around this city lately and why these bizarre and mysterious killers are appearing from out of nowhere which makes Mari scared about her current situation.

 “I need to hide somewhere.” She looks around to see any near place she can find shelter in. “Wait, the temple…”

She hides among the shadows as she makes her way to the temple. The mysterious killer is looking around as he breathes in a very menacing manner. “ **You can run all you want but you can’t hide as I can smell your fear. I will soon feast your body.** ” He says with an inhuman voice as if he was some sort of demon as he slowly walks around while sniffing for Mari.

Thankfully, Mari can understand what the killer is saying and does her best to relax her mind so he doesn’t find her as she heads for the temple. She stops as he looks nearby but her mind tries not to think about fear since she doesn’t want to die from him. By sheer luck, the monstrous killer is unable to find her scent and moves on to the next area. She takes the opportunity to quietly sneak into the temple and locks it up for extra security. In the temple, she lights up a small candle for some minor lighting as she looks around for some cover. She plans on delivering her own baby despite knowing that monster killer out there. She has no means of calling anyone for help since she dropped and broke her cellphone during the near-death pursuit. She starts to softly cry for a bit not out of fear but her heartbroken memories of Kanan who left her for something she had to leave her for. It has been ten months since Kanan left her, her biggest regret was not even telling Kanan that was pregnant with her child and stopping her from leaving. But it wasn’t really her fault entirely because she didn’t even know she was pregnant at all much until it was too late. She still wonders if Kanan will ever return back to her if she survives the night here. She manages to find a blanket with covers and a bathroom inside which seems to have been made recently for recreational purposes. She gets some warm water as she is ready for the painful delivery. A storm begins to brew and rain starts to trickle down which makes it a good noise shielding. She lies down on the covers and takes deep breaths as she begins to push the baby out. Giving birth to a baby isn’t something she has ever experienced in her life yet she has seen things like this in her job. She holds much of her screams as she can while crying her eyes out from the hard push she is doing. Thunder and lightning crack the silence of the night as the fierce storms continues.

After a moment, a baby can be heard crying. Mari was successful in giving birth to her own child. “My little baby… I’ll call you… Haruna.” She gives her baby the name that she thought of as she holds her and cries softly after going through the pain experience of childbirth. She begins to hum a familiar song that her mother used to song for her when she was a little girl. It was a special song that she always love to hear and helps her sleep peacefully at night. But it seems that luck begins to turn as she hears a familiar inhuman sound creeping up since the storm has subsided. “No… please… Anything but “that” sound… Someone, please save us.”

“ **I FINALLY FOUND YOU**. **Wait, I smell an infant child. Yes… that smell. Very tasty smell.** ”

“What do you want from me? Why me?”

“ **Why you? Do you not understand why I must kill you? It’s quite simple; you are special. You have a special delicious scent and blood that I crave for. The kind that makes me what to kill you and savor the taste forever. That’s what creatures like me are born to do; to prey and feast on others.  Now that you gave birth to a child, the taste is even sweeter**.” The monster slowly raises his hand and plans to grab both of them. “ **Without further delay, I will consume you and then I will take the child away as your sacrifice piece.** ”

Mari is unable to run or scream as the monstrous killer slowly moves his hands towards as he plans to kill and eat them. Suddenly, something cuts off his hand and he screams in a demonic scream as he severed hand bleed profusely. “ **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!** ” He yells in a furious rage.

“If you come anywhere near them, your head will be next to cut.” A mysterious woman with ponytail blue hair appears from the shadows. Her face is covered in some special goggles and a half-piece face mask. She looks like some strange ninja but more modern day than anything else.

“ **Who are you? You reek of foul yet special blood.** ”

“Who I am isn’t important here. What’s more important is, do you value your pathetic life or not?”

The monster killer is puzzled by this mysterious ninja’s question and motive. He doesn’t understand what she is telling him but he is able to sense and smell something odd about the ninja as if she reeks and bathe with the blood of fallen monsters and killers like himself.  “ **You smell with the blood of my kind and others. What are you?!** ” He says after smelling the mysterious ninja.

“Persistent, aren’t we? Very well then, I am… a Spectre.”

“ **A Spectre?! What is that even?!** ”

“It means I’m a ghost. I have come to slay and get rid of the likes of scum like you. Prepare yourself.”

The monster killer charges at her but the mysterious Spectre ninja dodges with ease and does a quick lightning slash at him. He screams in pain from another painful attack as he didn’t expect his opponent to be this quick. He tries for another attempt but with a quick lightning slash cut, the killer is decapitated instantly before he could even try to retaliate. “This battle was decided long before it even started.” No scream or word is heard as the body flops down to the ground. The mysterious ninja sheaths her katana sword and takes off her goggles and half-piece face mask revealing herself to be a familiar person that Mari is able to recognize.

“K-Kanan… you came back… for me…” She slowly tries to raise her hand but passes out from exhaustion and childbirth.

“Huh? Mari? Oh god, Mari! Can’t you hear me?” Kanan looks to see if Mari is okay. She hears a soft noise next to Mari. “What? A… baby? No… she was…” She couldn’t believe what she sees but this is no dream or illusion for her. This is the reality for her. “I must protect her. I must protect them.” She decides to take them back to her own place where they can safe for the time being. “Don’t worry, I have come back and I’ll do anything to make up for lost time.” She says as she carries both Mari and the baby away.

“ _I can hear is that beautiful song in my mind again. The only thing that brings me back here… The only thing that motivates me to care for her and protect her. She told me that… she learn that song from her own mother… I bet her mother was really beautiful… if only… things were different back then. If only I didn’t leave her for ten months. She told me how much she loves me and begged for me to stay and marry her… I was an idiot for my bad decision… but things right now would be completely upset if I didn’t make the choice. It’s for that reason that I was able to come to her rescue and protect her with everything I have._ ”

* * *

Later in the night, Hanamaru walks alone after having a wonderful dinner at a place she wanted to try for one night. She works as an office lady to a very good company that she was lucky enough to be hired in. But her life isn’t always the same since she has been on her own much since graduating from high school. While she was able to attend and finish college, finding employment wasn’t easy for her. Thankfully, she was lucky enough to find one here in the city. Little did people know, Hanamaru is in actuality, a genius hacker, who used her free time to learn how to use technology with the help of a friend and classmate she met in college. Normally, Hanamaru is hopeless when learning something new or something that she has never been exposed to but this classmate of hers had great patience to teach her the necessary lessons and tools when it comes to technology and hacking. While they haven’t kept in touch much, she has never forgotten that person and their teachings. But even with a good job she has and infamous background skill, it didn’t feel the same without her childhood, Yoshiko Tsushima, who she misses a lot every day. She was the only person that Hanamaru could always depend on but ever since Yoshiko left ten months ago, things have been a bit lonesome for Hanamaru.

“It’s really quiet here tonight, _zura_. I would normally see a lot of people around here since it’s the weekend.” She is unaware of the recent news involving the strange murders that are happening which is why the streets are quiet and empty lately. “Even some of the areas look dim and dark. Oh well, time for me to head home.” She doesn’t bother to ask any of her co-workers for a ride home since her place isn’t too far from where she is right now. She takes a cheerful walk down the street while looking at the night sky. It looks a little bit clearer than before due to the recent dwindling city nightlife which for her isn’t a bad thing but it gives her a strange feeling that something interesting might happen. She checks her phone to see the time and the GPS app system she has to guide her through. A strange noise can be heard as she passes by a dark alleyway while taking a left turn from a certain dimmed out street area. It sounds faint but it was something very strange that she has never heard of.

“I wonder… what is that strange noise I hear?” She slowly walks in there as the sound gets louder and louder. “That sounds like…” She looks closer but can’t see anything. She turns on her phone’s flashlight to see. “Oh my… god…” What she is seeing is something that she never expected to see; someone eating on another person. “Ugh, that smell is nasty, _zura_. Such a disgusting stench.” She expresses her disgust as a foul decaying smell is emitting from that area.

The strange person stops eating and pauses for a moment before the person turns to look at Hanamaru with crimson eye color and a decaying, rotting face like some sort of zombie that is only in folklore or fiction stories. It was something that no one is prepared to see. Then another decaying looking person slowly walks with a fresh yet ripped out victim coming back to life like a real zombie.

“… _zura_ … This can’t be real.” Hanamaru couldn’t believe what she is seeing here. It’s like some fictional nightmare has come to reality.

“ **Human flesh. Give me your flesh**.” The zombie person tells her as he slowly gets up and moves towards her.

Hanamaru steps back and tries to run for it but she then hears some moans and two more rotting zombies emerging from another dark alleyway. It seems like there is some bizarre zombie infestation in this street area that no one warned her about. “No… this can’t be real… this is not happening… this is like some terrible horror movie come to life, _zura_.” It feels like she has been sucked into a horrifying zombie or monster movie yet what she is seeing is really happening right in front of her eyes. She steps back for a bit before she runs for it but the high-heel shoes she’s wearing makes it hard for her to run properly. “Someone help me, zura. R-Real zombies!” Her screams doesn’t help as the as the zombie killer and his dead victims chase after her. The zombie killer is moving at a steady pace, much faster than the other zombies but not much to catch up. Hanamaru starts to feel out of breath as she tries to find some place to hide but a lot of places are locked or boarded up. She then sees a normal looking person standing around a bus stop. “Thank god, please help me, _zura_. I need help” But the normal pedestrian person turns to look at her with his face and body half eaten. This person is another zombie victim that has come back to life. “NO!” She falls to the ground as she is stunned with fear and is unable to get back up to run away.

“ **Your flesh is mine.** ” The zombie monster slowly creeps up from behind with its menacing decaying face and bloody crimson eyes as it wants nothing more than to eat and consume Hanamaru’s flesh.

One of the zombies’ head is instantly decapitated with blood gushing out like a geyser. A mysterious masked ninja similar to Kanan, makes an appearance as she cuts down the half-eaten reanimated zombie victim’s head off. “Sorry but no human flesh for you rotting freaks tonight.” She tells the undead creatures as they stop for a moment wondering on this mysterious person. This mysterious ninja is another Spectre it seems judging by her similar appearance like Kanan.

“ **I smell more flesh. Give me your flesh.** ”

“You want my flesh? How about you taste cold steel instead?!” With lightning fast speed reflexes, she cuts down the other zombies with ease and then decapitates the zombie leader’s head off and stabs its brain since it is the main zombie infector and killer. She then flings the blood off her katana sword. “Undead filth.”

“Uh, thank you for saving me, _zura_.”

“Huh? Zura? Wait a minute, who are you?”

“Oh, I’m uh… Hanamaru Kunikida.”

“Is that you, Zuramaru? It’s me, Yoshiko.” The mysterious ninja takes off her mask to show her face to reveal to be Hanamaru’s childhood friend, Yoshiko.

“Y-Yoshiko-chan? Is it really you, Yoshiko-chan?” Hanamaru is surprised to see her mysterious savior to be her beloved childhood friend and love. “Yoshiko-chan… I can’t believe…” She feels exhausted and passes out from the traumatic experience she went through. Yoshiko catches her and picks her up.

“Damn it, Zuramaru. You’re so easy to tire out sometimes.” She walks with Hanamaru in her arms but she smiles happily because she is reunited with her only childhood friend and love. “ _But that’s the reason I came back; to protect you._ ” She says this in her mind as she carries Hanamaru away into the night; to somewhere safe.

* * *

 

In the early morning hours, Police Inspector Dia Kurosawa arrives at the scene where she received a call to look into what happened last night. Two incidents happened in close proximity of each other in terms of timeframe but in two different areas of the city. “Oh boy, I hope it isn’t another murder victim like the last time. I can’t deal with more of this shit like before.” She takes a deep breath and leaves out of her car to look at the crime scene. She meets up with Detective You Watanabe who is one of the first detectives to arrive this early at the crime scene. “What do we have here, Detective Watanabe?”

“Ugh, this is the weirdest thing here and this is not the usual bizarre murder case. In fact, this looks completely different.”

“Different? How so?”

“Take a look.”

Dia looks at the crime scene to see the decapitated corpse of the monstrous killer that was after Mari last night. “What the hell is this? I’ve never seen anyone or anything like this.” She can sense that there is something very strange about a corpse this tall to be lying dead in a temple like this.

“That’s not all, Inspector. We found evidence of small pan of water and blanket covers. It look like someone was taking refuge in this temple during the night before whatever killed this tall bastard.”

“Any eyewitnesses we have on what happened?”

“That’s a big negative on that. A lot of people were locked away in their homes, probably sleeping but they didn’t notice anything.”

“This doesn’t make any sense. How is possible that no one heard or saw anything like this last night. This doesn’t add up to the investigation nor what happened here.” Dia ponders on the thoughts of this.

“I did find some weapons on the dead corpse. This means that the body here is the corpse of some bizarre murderer. But without any witnesses, we don’t have a clue on what the actual fuck took place here.”

“I wouldn’t consider this a case closed yet. The only possible witness is whoever the victim was supposed to be by the deceased killer. Problem is, who killed this monstrous murderer here and why would anything like this is able to exist?” She was right about one thing, the only person who has answer to the question is the mission victim. She then receives a text message from Riko Sakurauchi with an urgent message telling her to call her as soon as possible. “Excuse me, Detective. I have to make an important urgent call from someone.” She leaves the crime scene to make the important call.  “Hey Riko, it’s me, Dia. You texted me on something important.”

“Yes I did, you better come to this street address area. You’re not going to believe what I found around here. You better call this one in as well.”

“Alright then, I’m on it.” She calls in a police unit in the area to secure and seal off the area where Riko is at. “Sorry about this, Detective Watanabe, but I need to head to a new crime scene.” She tells her.

“I’m guessing that Riko found something that needs your attention?”

“She did and judging from the tone in her voice, it doesn’t sound good. Check in with me later on anything else that you find.”

“Will do, ma’am.”

Dia leaves the scene and gets into her car. She lets out a deep sigh which expresses her concerns and worries on today’s usual routine as a police inspector. She didn’t expect something like this to happen much as she feels exhausted with a lot of unsolved murder cases that keeps piling up on her desk and with today’s case, it only adds more to an already stressful day for her. “What the hell am I going to do? We’re not all trained for this crap.” She can feel the frustration and stress in her mind since she isn’t trained to do things like this but she refuses to give up. She then relaxes a bit and calms her mind before she heads to the west side of the city since she is going to need all the nerves of steel she may need for the next thing she is about to see soon.

Riko stands in the alleyway on the west side of the city where she can smell same decaying stench that was around last night. “Ugh, what the hell? This horrible smell; it’s disgusting.” She says as she pulls out her digital camcorder to record and take pictures of whatever she sees for documentary purposes and evidence since it is part of her job as a news reporter and journalist. However, in this particular situation, she plans on recording this simply for pure evidence for Dia. “God damn, I don’t even know what is going on here.”

“You can say that again.”

“Oh, Dia. You made it in time.”

“Ugh, what the hell is that foul smell?” Dia says as she takes notice of the stench.

“It’s coming from there and I think I heard something coming from there.” Riko points out in front of her at the direction it is coming from.

Dia draws out her weapon while Riko puts her camcorder to the side as they slowly walk towards the area where the noise is at. It doesn’t seem to get louder but it sounds like some groaning from someone or something. They can’t see much in the area without any illumination. Riko uses a flashlight to shed some light around the dark area.

“Holy crap!” Riko couldn’t believe what she is seeing now.

“Is that what I think it is?” Dia takes closer look at what it seems to be a decaying zombie that is unable to move due to its rotting damaged limbs. “But that’s impossible. This can’t be for real” She takes aim at the still active undead creature.

“ **Flesh… give me flesh… they promise me that their medicine will make me better… they lied to me** ”

“Wait, who promised you what? What did they lied to you about?” Riko asked

“ **Arma…** ” the zombie dies on its own as it can’t sustain itself anymore due to being too decayed to stay active forever.

“Arma what? I don’t understand what does that even means.” Dia lowers her weapon down and holster it.

“I think I do.” Riko points and finds an empty bottle of pills near the body with a logo of whatever business company it originated from. “I know this company’s name and logo from anywhere. Armacham Tech Inc.”

“What the hell kind of company name is that?”

“It’s a company known for its advanced pharmaceutical and technology that makes super advanced medicine and household convenient technology. But they have a dark secret behind their company.”

“What kind of secrets do they have and how do you know about this?”

“They have applications for military, biological, and chemical. This stuff is top secret and illegal for them to do because of the horrible experiments they conduct to do this and the ethical issues as well. A lot of this stuff is a real biohazard threat to the people and environment because of the dangerous properties. It’s basically signing your death warrant for this stuff.”

“But how were you able to learn about this crazy stuff?”

“I interviewed a former employee that used to work for them and told me what they did before he mysteriously died. I was lucky enough to record his conversation with me and archive it for safekeeping.”

“You have it archived?”

“Of course I do, it is part of my job after all.”

“I’m surprised that you even managed to do something like that without being noticed or caught by them.”

“I may be a famous reporter but I’m not stupid to do something like this without more solid concrete evidence. His testimony isn’t good enough for anything without any physical proof to back it up which is why I archived it for future references.”

Dia is right about one thing; without solid physical proof, they can’t pin anything on a powerful corporation like Armacham Tech unless they risk a death sentence by either “disappearing” or something much worse. “You’re right about since we don’t have any solid evidence on this but make sure to take a photograph of it in case they decide to destroy it to clean up their mess.”  Riko takes a photo of it with her digital camcorder and her cellphone for backup.

“I got it for now but be sure not to piss any of their suits if they come to look for anything related to their company. It’s best not to lose your job over this until we have real proof of the illegal stuff they are doing.” Riko turns to leave but says something before leaving. “Before I go, I must tell you that whatever killed these “undead” monsters, it must have been a very powerful blade weapon that could do such a thing because it seems that they might have been after another live victim before being killed off.  Right now, you should try to find the person who was supposed to be their last victim.”

“I’ll see if I can because I already have another missing murder victim from another crime scene. This is going to be quite a headache for me.”

“I’ll do the best I can to help out.” Riko smiles to her. “Please give my regards to your beautiful fiancée.”

Dia feels embarrassed now because she didn’t expect Riko to remember about her upcoming marriage. She doesn’t anyone talk about her fiancée or the upcoming wedding for next week due all of the current problems that is happening lately.

“Dia? Is that you?”

“Huh? Sarah? What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, Dia darling, I had to come since it’s my part as a forensic scientist and my unit was the first one to be called on for the crime scene.” Sarah tells her. Sarah Kazuno is part of the forensic team that analyzes crime scenes for D.N.A. evidence in order to help solve police cases. She is also the fiancée of Dia.

“I see. I guess it can’t be helped on that but don’t take too long on analyzing and gathering the evidence at the crime scene. I want you to be ready for tonight.”

“Oh? For what?”

“For the party tonight, to celebrate our marriage next week.”

“Oh! Of course, this won’t take long since all I need is to gather the evidence from both crime scenes and store them away for Monday.”

“Alright then, I trust you on handling this. Just be careful, Sarah. There is some weird stuff going on here and I don’t like it at all.”

“Don’t worry so much, sweetheart. I’m always here for you if you need me.” Sarah passionately kisses Dia on the lips. She knows how to calm Dia down when she feels nervous or stressed out since it’s her specialty as her soon-to-be wife.

“Thank you, Sarah. That helps me a lot.”

“I’m happy to see you happy, my darling.”

“I should get back to work right now. I’ll see you tonight, sweetheart.”

“See you tonight, my darling.”

Dia couldn’t feel any happier when it comes to Sarah Kazuno being with her always ever since they started dating for three years now and it was about time them to settle down and get married. For them, it will be the happiest moment in their lives. But with strange things happening around the city, nothing can be for sure for now as Dia tries her best to figure out what is going on around here while Riko investigates further into this and trying to any solid piece of evidence on the mysterious corporation. Only time will tell for them until the next thing happens.

 

 


End file.
